New Shoes
by Ari-chan
Summary: Haruka's in Hell! Michiru has dragged her to her least favorite place. And just what is the Sea Goddess planning to do with all of Haruka's credit cards?!


New Shoes Rated: G By: Ari-chan  
  
Notes and Disclaimers: Once again a fic with no real point (well actually there is, so what if it's a stupid point?) This one is about Haruka's ugly shoes. Ya know the ones she wears with her school uniform? You can see them very well in the third episode of the S season. BTW- The laces aren't really all nasty like this fic states.  
  
This time it's not Haruka that's acting insane! It's Michiru, wow! This is a first. Please don't kill me because I used the stereotype of Women love to shop and men hate it. I had to use it otherwise the story wouldn't have worked.  
  
Thanks to Alex who gave me the idea for this.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Haruka's shoes belong to Naoko-sama and her people.  
  
Read and review please.  
  
********************************  
  
- 10:30am-  
  
Michiru started in disgust at Haruka's foot as the blonde tapped it on the floor. Her school shoes had begun to bother the ocean goddess and she couldn't take their brown ugliness anymore. It was time to do something about it and save Haruka from her major fashion felony.  
  
"Haruka, love," Michiru said softly as she drew her gaze away from the repulsive foot wear.  
  
"Yes," Haruka took a sip of her coffee then focused all her attention on Michiru.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Alarm crept into the tom boys eyes and she gulped. "It's about... your shoes. I just can't stand them anymore. Sure, they'd be okay for anyone else but not you. You need special shoes Haruka! You need the shoes fit for a God! Not some ugly brown ones with laces that are falling apart. We need to go shopping and get you some new ones!"  
  
At the word shopping Haruka had quivered and sunken done in her seat. She could take Michiru bashing the shoes she'd had for almost forever but when she said shopping- that was when the line got crossed. It would be all fine and dandy is Michiru went out and bought the new shoes herself but she had said `we' implying that Haruka had to go with her.  
  
Haruka reached across the table and grabbed Michiru's soft hand. "Why don't you go buy them dear," she smiled gently. "Whatever you get I'm sure I'll like it. Besides, I have some work to do at the garage."  
  
Michiru pulled her hand out of Haruka's. "You're so like a man Haruka! They're going to be your shoes so your coming to get them with me got it. And we're going at..." Michiru looked at her watch. "In an hour. Be ready."  
  
The girl got up and walked out of the café leaving Haruka dumb founded.  
  
-11:30am-  
  
Haruka cursed to herself as she pulled her sleek car into the mall parking lot. This was not how she had wanted to spend her weekend. Not at the mall where there were hoards of people, not someplace where she would come home with an empty wallet, and not someplace with millions of Michiru's favorite stores.  
  
She parked the car and tried to keep up with Michiru as she walked briskly to the door. Haruka took a moment to worship that behind that was her lovers before jogging to Michiru's side.  
  
-12:00pm-  
  
"Um, Michi," Haruka started sheepishly. "We've been here for an hour and we haven't yet gone to a shoe store."  
  
Michiru spun around to face her lover. "We'll have you seen any? I haven't,"  
  
"Eh, well," Haruka decided to agree and say that she too had not seen any.  
  
-12:45pm-  
  
Haruka's arms were full of bags and she just knew her wallet was almost empty. She saw a bench and dove for it nearly dropping her bags. As Michiru walked into another clothing store she shot Haruka The Look. Haruka cringed a bit and looked at her watch. `More than an hour here. `just to get shoes', Haruka thought to herself bitterly. `Well, you've got stuff but I don't have any shoes.'  
  
Haruka ran her hand miserably thought her hair. She had really had something to do at the garage. A vintage car had come in and Kamada had trusted her with it. She didn't want the other guys messing with it.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"What?" Haruka turned to face a young man. He looked tired and beside him there was a pile of bags almost equal to the amount next to Haruka.  
  
"Where is she? Your girlfriend that is,"  
  
Haruka gestured with her head. The man nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, I know you feel. She came to get a belt. Been here since nine. Insane if you ask me."  
  
-2:00pm-  
  
She was tired, frustrated and her arms hurt. She didn't want to go to another store. She just wanted to go home, sit down and watch a good ol' race. She took a deep breath before saying Michiru's name. When her lover's attention turned from a new lipstick shade to her she began talking.  
  
"This is absurd. We came to get me new shoes. So far we have been in one shoe store and that was a *women's* shoe store. We have been here for more than three hours, I want to go home. I don't care about my shoes and you shouldn't care that much either. If you want to stay I'll go and come pick you up but I am not staying here *any* longer."  
  
Michiru's lip quivered for a moment then she nodded. "I understand, and you're right," Haruka almost said `I am?' but didn't. "We came for you and so far haven't done anything for you. We'll go right to the shoe store get your shoes and leave."  
  
Michiru lead Haruka out.  
  
-2:07pm-  
  
"What about these?" Michiru held in her hand a pair of brown, lace up shoes. Haruka nodded and Michiru smiled.  
  
-2:10-  
  
They were on the way home finally! All the bags were in the car and the wind was in their hair. Michiru sighed a sigh of joy and relished in the fact that she would no longer have to stare at the ugly shoes. Haruka was happy because the race would still be on when they got home. The two lovers shared a glance and sighed at the same time.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Wow, long one that time. In case you didn't get it- Michiru had picked up the same pair that Haruka already owned. That's why it was funny, well- not funny but amusing I think.  
  
Please review people. Reviews mean a lot to me. Or--send any questions, comments, flames or just Hi's to MichiTenoh36@aol.com. Please put fanfic as the subject or the mail will remained unopened.  
  
A note to the my die hard fans (if I have any ::looks very doubtful::) Both my novel fics are still being worked on. The Yaten one is coming along as is the Haruka and Michiru one. If any one is reading my orginal- That one is being put on hold for a bit. Sorry. 


End file.
